


moments in the shared life of merlin and harry

by HalfAnachronism



Series: Merlahad [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months ago somebody asked for some domestic Merlahad. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moments in the shared life of merlin and harry

"Merlin, have you seen my fancy blue tie? I can't find it anywhere."

Merlin flipped a pancake. "No. Have you checked around your neck?"

Harry made a face at his husband. "Very funny. But I've got a meeting with those MI6 people today and I need to look presentable."

"What's wrong with all your other ties?"

"Well, for starters, they're not fancy, nor are they blue."

"You know that's not true. You've got loads of ties that are fancy and blue."

"No, those are fancy _or_ blue. I need one that is fancy _and_ blue."

Merlin smirked. "Come have some breakfast. Can't save the world on an empty stomach, you know."

"You have my tie, don't you?"

"What makes you think _I_ would have your tie?"

"Because you think I look better without it."

"I think you look better without a _lot_ of things, such as that jacket, your shirt, your trousers..."

Without a word, Harry walked to stand behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on Merlin's shoulder. He ran his fingers across Merlin's chest, his sides, and one of his hands eventually found its way into Merlin's pocket, where the fancy blue tie was retrieved.

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Harry said.

"Oh, trust me, I'm aware."

Harry gave Merlin a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the table to await Merlin's famous pancakes.

 

 

The light from the TV was burning Merlin's weary eyes, but he was too tired to turn it off. Besides, if he wanted to turn it off, he'd have to move his right arm, and his right arm was busy being wrapped around Harry, so he would just have to deal with another episode of The Price is Right.

"What time is it?" Harry murmured into Merlin's neck.

"Two or three."

"AM?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm too tired to think."

Merlin kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

 

 

Harry’s pencil made little scritching noises as it glided across the paper of his drawing pad. He thought the noises were kind of nice; Merlin thought the opposite.

“God, what is that annoying sound?” Merlin said. His legs were propped up on the kitchen table, which he was sitting at, reading a book, as he almost always seemed to be doing.

Instead of responding, Harry waved his pencil in the air.

“Ugh. What are you drawing?”

“Something beautiful.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see when I’m done.”

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

Harry smirked. “Of course it is.”

Merlin moved his legs so that he was sitting normally (which made Harry wince slightly as he wasn’t done drawing Merlin’s legs) and leaned forward. “Let me see.”

“Not yet.”

“Come on, I want to see if you’ve finally got my nose right.”

“I’ve been getting your nose right for years, Merlin, it’s you who’s getting it wrong. You think it’s smaller in real life.”

“Which it is.”

“Which it isn’t.”

“Rude.”

“Not rude, I rather like the size of your nose.”

“Still, let me see the drawing.”

“I haven’t even drawn your nose yet, stop worrying. You’re just a vague shape right now.”

Despite knowing that Harry was probably lying to get him off his case, Merlin gave up. “You’ll show me it when you’re done, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

Merlin smiled and went back to his book.

 

"You know what we need?"

Merlin didn't even look up from his book. "What do we need?"

"A dog."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because they're hairy and smelly and they get dirt everywhere and..." Merlin looked up at Harry, who was carrying a box. He sighed. "Harry, I swear to God if you already bought a dog–"

"This isn't a dog, Merlin."

"What's in the box, then?"

"A sausage."

Merlin responded flatly, "What."

Harry put the box on the coffee table and opened it up. He reached in and pulled out a dachshund. "Meet Trish."

Harry sat down on the couch next to Merlin and placed the squirming dog on his husband's lap. "Look at her, Merlin! Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's... long."

"Well you used to own a borzoi, so you should be used to the longness."

Merlin tutted, and, with a slight scowl, reached his hand up to poke at the dog, who immediately rolled over.

Harry smiled. “She wants you to rub her belly.”

Hesitantly, Merlin obliged. As the dog wiggled in happiness, Merlin teased, “I swear, Harry, you’re a mess.”

Harry shrugged. “I’m _your_ mess.”


End file.
